rapunzelstangledadventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Cassandra
Cassandra is a main character in Tangled: The Series. She starts off as Rapunzel's lady-in-waiting and close friend, but at the end of the series second season (Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure), she becomes the main antagonist for the third and final season after choosing to merge with and be fully corrupted by the supremely powerful and ancient Moonstone. Background Cassandra is the adopted daughter of Corona's Captain of the Guard. She is a skilled fighter who dreamt of joining the royal guard, though she formerly— and contently — served as Rapunzel's lady-in-waiting and closest confidante, alongside the princess' pet chameleon Pascal. Her role generally required that she assist Rapunzel by any means necessary. She also played an instrumental role in the return of Rapunzel's 70-feet of magic, golden hair. In Rapunzel's Return, it the Ghostly Girl showed her her forgotten past. It was revealed that she is Mother Gothel's daughter (Rapunzel added that it made them sisters, which angered Cassandra). She lived her childhood in a quaint cottage by a waterfall, doing chores around the house while Gothel was out preparing to kidnap Princess Rapunzel. On the night that it happened, the guards chased her to the cottage, but she did a 180° and hid behind a rock, leading the guards to her cottage. Cassandra, seeing her mother from the window, came outside, only to witness firsthand how her own mother cut the bridge across the moat in front of their cottage, craddeling another Child and showing it more affection than she ever showed her. The Captain of the Guards carried her off, soothing her as she bawled "I want my mama". Personality Cassandra is described as being "tough-as-nails", a fitting description for someone who wishes to join the royal guard. She is snarky, sarcastic and has a somewhat dry sense of humor. Despite this, she is extremely supportive and protective toward Rapunzel, her polar opposite—so much so, that she openly holds animosity for Eugene, believing him to be selfish and undeserving of Rapunzel's love and friendship. One of the reasons for this belief is because she feels that Eugene puts his own desires before Rapunzel's. Although loyal to King Frederic and Queen Arianna, Cassandra is willing to break their rules (and risk her job) for the sake of Rapunzel's happiness; this is seen when Cassandra offered to take Rapunzel beyond the kingdom's wall to explore some of the outside world and escape the pressures of royalty. Doing so required much stealth and cunning, traits Cassandra revealed herself to have that night. Aside from her no-nonsense persona, Cassandra is also a free-spirit, not unlike Rapunzel. Though she has a more cynical way of going about life, Cassandra also finds joy in adventure, living life to the fullest, and experiencing new things. This is most notably seen during "Wind in My Hair", where Cassandra is seen enjoying herself almost as much as Princess Rapunzel. Now that she has merged with the evil powers of the Moonstone Opal, she has become a darker and more corrupt individual who wants to reclaim what was denied to her. So far, she has caused pain to her former friends after revealing to them that she's Gothel's Real daughter. Role in the Animated Series ''Tangled: Before Ever After '''Cassandra' is a major character in Tangled: Before Ever After and its follow-up series. She starts off as Rapunzel's handmaid and close friend, but at the end of the series' second season and for throughout the third and final season, she becomes the main antagonist after willingly allowing herself to be fully corrupted by the almighty, ancient Moonstone. Season One Nearly a week after showing the princess the mysterious rock spikes, Cassandra is determined to ensure her involvement in Rapunzel's blonde hair returning stays strictly secret, as she would be stripped of her lady-in-waiting duties and sent to a convent. Season Two Cassandra companies Princess Rapunzel on her journey to find her destiny as her protector and best friend. She gets quite offended by Rapunzel when she did what Adira suggested instead of what she suggested and they have a fallout when Rapunzel burns her right hand, eventually making up. In the finale, she ultimately betrays Princess Rapunzel by grabbing and shattering the almighty Moondrop Stone away from her hand and becomes one with it, saying "I'm fulfilling my own destiny," earning herself the title as the main antagonist in the series. Season Three Having snatched the almighty Moonstone Opal and willingly allowed its ancient negative powers to consume her entire being, Cassandra reveals her true colors and nature as the one true daughter of the late Gothel herself, and that because of her latest disturbingly heartbreaking revelation, she strongly believes that the destiny of Princes Rapunzel rightfully belongs to her. She scornfully ignores the Princess' claim that being Gothel's biological daughter, and since she herself was raised by the same woman for eighteen long years, that they are practically sisters. Commanding everyone to stay away from her, she commands the cluster of rocky spikes to shield her from Princess Rapunzel from approaching her. She stately assures Adira, who demands that she release her hold on the Moondrop Opal, that it she who cannot comprehend just who she is dealing with; knocking the warrior-maiden backward by unleashing a strong blast of lunar energy from her chest, in which the Stone is embedded. At that, she was surprised when the Opal on her then acted off its own will, calling forth Adira's shadow sword to her. Appearances Season One * Before Ever After (debut) * What the Hair?! * Rapunzel's Enemy * Fitzherbert P.I. * Challenge of the Brave * Cassandra v. Eugene * The Return of Strongbow * Great Expotations * Under Raps * One Angry Princess * Pascal's Story * Big Brothers of Corona * Queen for a Day * Painter's Block * Not in the Mood * The Quest for Varian * The Alchemist Returns * Secret of the Sundrop Season Two * Beyond the Walls of Corona * The Return of Quaid * Goodbye and Goodwill * Forest of No Return * Freebird * Keeper of the Spire * King Pascal * There's Something About Hook Foot * Happiness Is... * Peril on the High Seas * Curses! * The Eye of Pincosta * Rapunzel and the Great Tree * The Brothers Hook * Rapunzel: Day One * Mirror, Mirror * You're Kidding Me! * Rapunzeltopia * Lost and Found (no lines) * Destinies Collide Season Three * Rapunzel's Return * Return of the King * Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf? * No Time Like the Past (picture) * Beginnings * Be Very Afraid! * Cassandra's Revenge * Physical Appearance Cassandra is a pale-skinned young woman with dark pink lips, hazel eyes and black bob-cut layered hair with gray highlights. Her signature outfit is a grayish-brown shirt, black leather gloves, a dark brown belt with a purse and a dagger on it, dark brown-and-red striped leggings and brown boots. When performing her duties as Rapunzel's handmaid, Cassandra dresses in a blue and white dress, with a white headdress. Since attempting to touch Rapunzel while she was reciting the Moonstone incantation, Cassandra's right hand and wrist were turned pitch black. To cover for her injuries, Cassandra donned a knight's armor and a purple cape. When she is corrupted by the Moonstone opal, her hair and eyes turn turquoise and her clothes turn black and dark blue with spikes similar to the Black Rocks. The Moonstone opal itself becomes embedded in her chest, glowing turquoise. Weaponry and Natural Talents Cassandra possesses skills in horseback riding, fencing, archery, athletics, and other skills in combat; which she had learned for being the daughter of the Captain of the Guards. She is also shown to be very clever when she understood Rapunzel's clues, had helped Varian with his project and spotting the mistakes in letters from a suspicious character. As well as possessing skills in acting, as she had tricked a Separatist of Saporia member into thinking that she has romantic feelings for him, so he would come to Corona and she could uncover his true intentions. Cassandra also has skills in sewing, cleaning and other skills that are needed for her handmaid duties. Magical /Heavenly Powers and Skills After bonding with the Moonstone's supreme dark powers, she, most likely, receives the life-draining powers that it possesses, as evident by its energy coursing through her blue hair or her burnt (now fully healed) left wrist and hand. * [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Lunakinetic_Combat Lunakinetic Combat] * [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Lunar_Solidification Moonlight Energy Solidification]:''' Cassandra is also capable of generating the Stone's supremely powerful pure lunar energies from her body and causing extensive bodily harm to those who come into contact with them. * '''Command Over the Black Rocks: '''She has total command of the Opal's supremely powerful physical defenses at her disposal; capable of manipulating their unpredictable direction and movements at a higher rate than the rock spikes themselves. Her first display of her control over them, was using them as a shield to prevent Princess Rapunzel from approaching her. Their mental connection to her seems to be strong enough that she could even erect the bridge that they had made for Princess Rapunzel to approach the case from within the heavenly magical Stone rested. * [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Lunar_Shield_Construction '''Lunar Shield Erection]:''' Utilizing the Black Rock Spikes, Cass is able to defend herself and anything around her by commanding them to shield herself from any approaching threat, even from a distance. She has yet to create one from the Opal itself. * [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Lunar_Empowerment '''Moon Affinity & Empowerment]: Now that she and the Moonstone are forever one entity, Cassandra can now draw more strength from the Stone and even the Moon itself. * Lunar Energy Creation & Manipulation Magical Weaponry 'Shadow Sword: '''By overpowering Adria with relative ease by generating a very strong burst of light blue-colored moon-related energy from her right chest-bone, from where the Moonstone Opal is embedded, she takes full control of the warrior maiden's lunar-powered sword and even creates a scabrrd for it on her back. To further demonstrate that her ties to her best friend are forever severed, she slashes to rocky bridge she herself created to prevent the desperately pleading Princess from coming any closer. Trivia *Cassandra is one of twelve characters in the series who has not appeared in the film, ''Tangled. *Cassandra is 4 years older than Rapunzel according to Keeper of the Spire. *She is the second ally and good friend of Rapunzel to turn against her and become the main villain. The first was Varian, whom had a crush on her. As such, she becomes the main antagonist for the rest of the third and final season, leading up the events of the six-minute short Ever After. *She is the first to actually covet the Moonstone Opal and succeed in taking possession of its immeasurable, ancient powers of death and destruction. *Ever since learning the hard and painful truth about her late birth mother, she has been coaxed and led on her dark path for supreme power and domination by a shorty ghostly girl. It was this girl whose voice she had heard to enter to door of the House of Yesterday's Tomorrow, whom would like to become a friend to her. After finally merging with the all-powerful Moonstone Opal and gaining complete control over its defenses, she has been further influenced by her soothing voice *According to the Ghostly Girl, since Cassandra is connected to the black rocks, they respond depending on her emotions, which is what caused the red rocks to form due to her fear of hurting her best friend. Quotes Twenty Years Ago * "Wind please." * "Are you going to see the castle? Can I come?" * "Mama?" * "Thank you, Mama." * "Mama?" * "I...I want my mama." Before Ever After * "Curtsy." * "How's that water tasting, Fitzherbert?" * "Well, when your dad is Captain of the Guards, you tend to collect...stuff." * "This is where they found the miracle flower that saved your mom." * "Check this out. You might wanna stand back for this." * "They're unbreakable." * "Don't look back, Rapunzel!!" * "I may have an idea." * "Well, my last day on princess duty! Might as well go down fighting." Season One * "I don't trust you. You have a big mouth." * "Am I the only one who has a problem with this? The princess is making a mockery of this competition!!" * "A friend wouldn't be so oblivious, Rapunzel!! You have no idea what this contest means to me!! I mean, you're a princess, you got nothing to prove!! To you, this was just a fun way to blow of a Saturday!! But to me, it was a way to show everyone that I am more than just your lady's maid!! And just when I've hoped I earned even the slightest bit of respect! Never mind." * "I don't remember my real parents, so I got nothing to compare him to, anyway." * "Wee! Best opposite day ever!!" * "Rapunzel, what are you doing?" * "Did anyone see that? Is that new!!?" * "Guys, you might wanna take a look at this." * "Answer her." * "Haven't you heard? This is my new assignment." * "Seems like your dad found that I was the one who snuck you out before your coronation and...here we are." * "This is just temporary. I'm being sent to a convent tomorrow." * "My mistake." * "Man, that felt good." * "Sit tight, Soldier." * 'This guy may be tough, but we got him outnumbered." * "It's an ambush!!" * "Nice job." * "Oh, come on!!" Season Two * "No, having seventy feet of magical hair is weird. This? This is full-blown wacko!" * "This trail of black rocks is your destiny, but I dropped everything to make sure you get to the end of it!! I'm taking this seriously! Why aren't you!!?" * "That spear can kill it!! Let me try and grab it! Trust me!!" * "I could have stopped it. You should have let me try." * "Since when did you stop trusting my judgment?" * "Leave her alone!!" * "Funny you should ask." * "I could have stopped it. You should have let me try." * "I said I'm fine!!" * "I know!! But it won't happen again." * "It's your call, Raps." * "I'm telling you, it just doesn't make sense." * "Fine." * "I said we shouldn't come to this place. But did anyone listen? No." * "I'm fine. Lets get moving, huh?" * "Your destiny awaits, Princess." * "I can do it. Trust me." * "Even with my hand, I'm still the most agile of all us." * "All in the name of fulfilling destiny." * "I believe everybody's got a destiny." * "Who knows what's in there!?" * "It's time." * "I'm fulfilling my destiny!!" * "I tried to warn you, Rapunzel: You have to be careful who you trust." Season Three * "Who are you?" * "Wherever you're taking me better have a blonde princess." * "This place...feels familiar." * "That's my..." * "Unless?" * "I saw everything, Rapunzel!!" * "It means that I'm Gothel's daughter, and your destiny belongs to me." * "Sisters!? My own mother chose you over me! All my life I've been cast aside for you. ''No more." * "Stay back." * "I said ''stay back!" * "Neither do you!" * "Wait?" * "Just...focus." * "I can't." * "You! What are you doing here!?" * "Maybe." * "What do you mean she stole some of my power?" * "So that power that she took belonged to the Moonstone." * "I can't control it." * "I thought by taking the Moonstone my destiny would become clear. But, what if I don't even have a destiny?" References ru:Кассандра Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Female characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Royal Servant Category:Guards Category:Companions Category:Villains Category:Humans turned into animals